


All Bark and No Bite

by AstronomicalAnomaly



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: A short fic, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oneshot, Polyamory, but there is a stabby stab, im not good at writing in depth fight scenes, slight fighting, so if you aren't okay with stabby stab its best to stay away, this looked a lot longer in my docs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstronomicalAnomaly/pseuds/AstronomicalAnomaly
Summary: Steve Harrington, Nancy Wheeler, and Jonathan Byers have been dating for awhile now. They keep it under wraps, who knows how the little town would react to it? Well some people find out, and one of the three end up getting a taste of what the close minded world thinks of them.





	

They had been trying their hardest to keep it under wraps. It wasn’t easy to be in such a non-traditional relationship. Especially when you’re living in the early 80s, and in the small town of Hawkins Indiana. If a rumor broke out, everyone would know it within a week. It was scary how fast it spread.

  
So they hid, exchanging compassionate gestures only when they were almost certain they were alone. But are we ever really alone? In our homes, of course we are free to be who we are. But in public, we are not. Because if we express ourselves, we are mocked. It’s a sad truth that has lead to wars. To deaths. To self-loathing.

  
Still, despite this truth. They hid, in the forests, in alleys, quiet affections exchanged in the dark of the movie theaters. Scared glances in directions of sounds that may or may not be of danger to their love. Their actions, just as carefully planned as the moves of chess pieces. But those playing against them were masters at this game.  
They thought they were careful enough.

  
**They were wrong.**

It was the weekend, Steve leaned against the brick structure in an alley he commonly would meet them in. They had planned to meet up around this time, as they did every Saturday morning. He looked at the ground, quietly waiting for the other two to turn up. Glancing up every so often, he knew he would hear if they were coming. The sound of the car pulling up, doors opening then closing, then their footsteps as they approached. But despite knowing that he would hear them, he still continued to look up from time to time.

  
Soon that sound came, Steve perked up. Standing up straight. Waiting to greet the others. Only he was met with a rather unpleasant surprise as the footsteps drew nearer. His happy mood turned to a pure disgust. As he now was looking at his old friends. Tommy and Carol, who knew just how to sneak around and get all the right information.  
“What the hell do you two want?” Steve asked, anger present in his tone. “Thought I told you to fuck off a long time ago.”

  
“Aw c’mon Harrington. We just wanted to see you get all lovey dovey with your girlfriend and boyfriend. You three make quite an odd couple.” Carol snickered.

  
Steve’s eyes widened “H-how the hell do you two know about that?”

  
“You guys aren’t nearly as sneaky as you think, half the school knows that you’re a faggot. Byers wasn’t much of a surprise. But I never expected it from you.” Tommy replied with a grin.

  
“So what? My personal life and relationships are for me to know and for you to shut the fuck up about. Yeah, I love them. Not that either of you would know what loving someone else is like. Its this magical thing that happens when you form a really strong bond with a person. But the both of you are so awful and rude that I doubt anyone could ever love you.” Steve spat, growling at them.

  
“What you have with them isn’t love, it’s an abomination. A relationship is a man and a woman, two people. Not this weird threeway bullshit you got going on.”

  
“Your point? People often deviate from the norm because the normal is a conservative world filled with bland, undereducated people. Those who break free of the binds of what’s expected often become artists, musicians, writers, creators of all kinds. We are the people who entertain you mindless idiots, and we try to explain how we live in a way your small minds would understand. But you never get it, and you never will. You see us as quirky, but no. Us who aren’t afraid go on to produce offspring that, like us, are unafraid to try new things. And the cycle continues, and we create your whole god damned world!”

  
“As if a faggot like you could amount to anything,” Tommy said stepping closer to him “Neither you or your little partners will ever do any good for this world.”

  
“We already have! Not like you’d understand it.” Steve clenches his fists.

  
“Uh oh… looks like pansy boy here wants to fight” Carol grinned, smacking her gum obnoxiously. “Why don’t you show him how we treat fags like him.”

  
Tommy cracks his knuckles “Gladly…”

  
Before Steve could even move an inch, Tommy had thrown the first punch. Directly into Steve’s jaw. Steve brought a hand up to rub where he had been hit. He growls and begins to fight back, his efforts were sadly of no use. It wasn’t that he didn’t have it in him to fight back well enough. But he was hurt, mentally mostly. He hated the cruel reality of the world. He shouldn’t have let the others words get to him. But he had, and it was costing him the fight.

  
He was on the ground, his nose bleeding, his lip busted. Tears now rolling down his cheeks, he caught a glimpse of something small and silver through his blurred vision. It flicked open, he quickly realized it was a blade. He began to shake. Terrified of what they might do to him. Shrinking back as the two stepped closer. Tommy picked him up by the collar of his shirt.

  
“Next time, maybe you should make sure you're truly alone before you decide to get all cuddly with Nancy and Jonathan.” Tommy laughed, shoving Steve against the brick wall roughly before stabbing him in the side with his blade. Steve let out a yelp, he was absolutely helpless. He was sure they were going to leave him there to die as Tommy tossed him to the ground like some broken toy. But it didn't end there, both of his assailants started to kick him. Clearly wanting to draw every pitiful beg and whine they could from him.

  
All of it stopped when the sound of a horn echoed through the mostly empty alley, a car pulled in. Out stepped an absolutely livid Nancy Wheeler along with Jonathan, who looked more concerned than angry.

  
“Well look what we have here, Harrington's little defense squad...how scary.” Carol spoke sarcastically.

  
“Back away from him, right now!” Nancy demanded, fists clenched.

  
“And what are you going to do if I don't?” Tommy asked her. Bad idea.

  
Nancy storms over and punches him square in the face, sending him stumbling back. Carol, now seeing that Nancy wasn't afraid to fight back. Ran off. Meanwhile, Jonathan had ran over to Steve. He gently him up onto his feet, trying his best to comfort him. After some time, Nancy joined them. Having managed to fight off Tommy all on her own. Coming out with only a few bruises.

  
“We need to get him to the car, they got him in the side with a switchblade” Jonathan said, he had to hold Steve up. Who was absolutely out of it due to all the pain he was in.

  
Nancy nods and helps Jonathan bring Steve over to the car. She gently moves him into the back seat. She gets into the passenger's seat and Jonathan gets into the driver’s seat. They drive to the hospital, which luckily wasn’t that far away. They quickly get him inside.

  
A few hours later, Steve awoke to the harsh light of the hospital room. Jonathan and Nancy stood beside his bed, he looked up at them. Mustering a weak smile. He was still pretty out of it, and the painkillers he was on definitely didn’t help the whole ‘being there’ thing.

  
“H-hey...uh thanks for pretty much saving my life back there.” Steve spoke softly. Rubbing his eyes.

  
“What did you expect us to do? Leave you there to get beat up?” Nancy asked “Of course we stepped in” she smiles “The doctor said your nose is broken, and they also broke a few ribs. Aside from that they disinfected your other wounds, stitched up your side and bandaged you up. So you’re going to be fine. Just like, no rough physical activity for awhile. Especially with the broken ribs. Now, it’s your turn to explain why you got in that little fight.”

  
“They...saw us, I don’t know how. I thought we were careful. They told me half of the school knows about our relationship. I don’t know if that was true or if they were just trying to get me even more worked up, Tommy attacked me first and before I knew it I was up against the wall with a blade dug into my side. He overpowered me, I guess I’m just nowhere near as tough as I think I am. Kinda like a small dog, all bark and no bite. Yanno? I honestly need some lessons in fighting, and not letting shit people say get to me.”

  
“You’re right, you do. We can help you with that. Both of us can. Because that’s what we’re here for. Loving each other, and caring for each other.” Nancy said, smiling slightly. Jonathan nods in agreement.

 

Steve smiled slightly. “O-Oh! I forgot to ask, did he hurt you at all? You look kind of bruised up.”

  
“I’m fine, nothing serious. A few bruises never killed anyone. Thanks for asking though. I appreciate your concern.”

 

“Well of course, like you said. That’s what we’re all here for!” he replies.

  
Nancy laughs “Yeah...that’s what we’re here for….”


End file.
